IBC - Trese ng Bayan
Philippine Daily Inquirer 06 Feb 2018 Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga (BFF) The country’s third leading network IBC 13 is turning a top-caliber golden television as the gold standard in Philippine television to make 2018 its kind of golden year by launching 9 shows in the first quarter by catering to the millennials through with its multimillion-peso relaunch. More partners coming to IBC 13, change has come and the promises are being fulfilled. That’s just for starters! “It seems the priority of the network is drama, sports, game shows, fantasy and comedy that will dominate the male and younger viewers and mass audience, dahil ihatid namin sa inyo “Trese ng Bayan.” Gusto nila iyon kasi admittedly, dahil ang IBC 13 yung drama para mag-intense competition dahil ang laki ng advantage ng channels 2 and 7 because they have a large pool of talents. Iilan lang kami. And where do we get the other talents? There's also a question of patronage. Ang TV kasi ganoon, sanay ka na nanunuod sa 2 at 7. So you have to create your market: drama, sports, fantasy and comedy. So okay ako doon. To keep its obligations, IBC Board of Directors and IBC management has struggled to raise funds needed to continue its operations and pay its employees regularly, using current revenue streams, borrowings and viewership, and gaining interest from the viewers to the potential advertisers The highest-rating network is the gold standard of innovative and creative programming by introducing the golden television of IBC 13 as the golden quality programming and continues to dominate the rest of the industry.” Tagged as “The Birthplace of the Golden Age of Television.”, a new set of programs include the return of the cult favorite cultural show “Cooltura” (with Hessa Isabelle as the new host); the much-anticipated action-packed sitcom “Bida si Raval” (starring action star Jeric Raval); drama series “Silang mga Sisiw sa Lansangan,” “Till My Heartaches End” and “Kapantay ay Langit”; campus drama series “BFF” (starring the hottest love team Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga as college students); late-night comedy talk show “The Jon Santos Show”; fantasy series “Merlyna” (starring Jhazmyne Tobias as a mermaid) and “Tasya Fantasya” (featuring Joyce Abestano in her first episode); and the much-awaited return of the interactive MTV-style dance variety show “DMZ TV Non-Stop” (hosted by Jinri Park, Andrei Felix, DJ Tom Taus and JC Tiuseco). Also in store for Saturday night as the legendary “Iskul Bukol,” the top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom gets a makeover as it follows its 1st year with a revamped look, a new cast members, a new set of characters and a new batch of high school classmates for more fun, academic adventures and learning lessons with the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano as the cute and cassy high school girl of Diliman High School as the only lead star; and a new set of weekly love stories that will target the millennial generation in “Love Notes,” the award-winning drama anthology series which dramatizes romance stories that will fall in love with a best friend, a love with a twist and a love traingle. Paved way for an interesting lineup, more of a heavy drama as the landscape of soap opera genre—IBC 13’s way of the dramatic viewers, living up to its tag as the network slogan “Trese ng Bayan.” 'IBC 13 shows were pirated by the giant networks' *''See-True'' (GMA) *''Goin' Bananas'' (ABS-CBN) *''Chika Chika Chicks'' (ABS-CBN) (originally known as Chicks to Chicks: 1980-1987) *''Barrio Balimbing'' (ABS-CBN) *''The Sharon Cuneta Show'' (ABS-CBN) *''Ipaglaban Mo!'' (ABS-CBN) *''Okay Ka Fairy Ko!'' (ABS-CBN) 'Following are the movies lined-up on IBCCinema for the month of February': :Feb. 3 - For All of My Life :Feb. 10 - If I Just Believed :Feb. 17 - Have You Ever Been in Love :Feb. 24 - Kita Kita